


Trophy

by WWE_Fanatic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_Fanatic/pseuds/WWE_Fanatic
Summary: Jeff and Becky. Who'd have thought those two would even notice yet alone like each other? Read to find out who gains the truest win...or loses the only thing that matters.





	1. Chapter 1

Rebecca's (Becky's) P.O.V

  
I had watched the entire match from backstage. I knew Matt and Jeff were returning tonight but who would have thought of a return like that? 

"Still chancers after all these years." I looked up to see Fergal (Finn) or as I call him, Fergie. He's one of my best friends.

"I don't think anyone expected anything less." I headed toward the food table. I grabbed a water and took a sip from it. "How's Matt? Relationship wise that is." 

"He's great. Haven't really had much time together. We-" Loads of people piled into the small area. Wasn't long before realisation set in especially after all the congratulations were thrown. The Hardy Brothers of course. 

"Fergie, I..." I looked to see him gone. "Right." I slowly slipped away and walked around until I found a quiet spot. I slowly slide down the wall to the floor and pulled out my phone. 3 messages. My dad and Leah. 

_**Fabulous Leah❤:** _

_**Heyyyyyy. We're going out after our match. Wear something cute ;-)** _

  
_**Dad:** _

_**Good luck. Bring home the trophy!!!!!** _

  
I sighed leaning back against the wall and closed my eyes. So much stress....I didn't wanna disappoint him. He's all I have. I started humming the song my mom wrote for me before she died.

 

_♪That's an Irish lullaby_  
_Over in Killarney, many years ago_  
_My mother sang a song to me in tones so soft and low_  
_Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way_  
_And I'd give the world if I could hear that song of hers today♪_

 

"You okay?" Randy.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Amazing match you had." He shrugged. 

"If you need to talk I'm here. If that helps at all." 

"Thank you." I slowly stood brushing off my outfit. "But I'm fine. I should go though. I have a match of my own. I'll see you around." I started walking towards the women's locker room. Before I could I run into Pamela Rose(Bayley). "Hey Rose." I try to slip past her but she grabs my arm. 

"Have you seen Mercedes? She disappeared after our match and I can't find her anywhere." Her lip trembled as her eyes filled. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. 

"It's okay. Don't cry."

"She's probably mad at me. She should have won." 

"I'm sure she's not. She loves you too much to let something like that get in the way of your relationship." She slowly pulled away wiping her teary cheeks and apologised. "Have you checked John's changing room?" 

"No....I forgot." A light smile played on her lips. And here it goes. "Thank you so much." She hugged me tight before pulling away and running down the hall. I watched until she disappeared before going in the locker room and getting ready for my match. 

 

 

✳✳✳✳✳✳✳

 

I ran a hand through my orange locks as I made my way backstage.

"Becky Lynch." Renee Young. "The WWE Universe was most surprise to see Naomi as the New Divas Champion tonight. Most were expecting you. How do you feel about that?" 

"Well, Renee, as much as I wanted that title, Naomi got what she well deserved. She's a tough fighter and there's no doubt in my mind saying different. But she or any other diva needs to know that this Irish Lass-Kicker doesn't give up too easy. I will have that belt." I walked off stripping of my Steam Punk goggles.

"Nice match." A voice sounded behind me. My other best friend.

"I lost." Leah (Carmella) appeared beside me.

"So did I. But at least neither of us got an actual loss. Alexis (Alexa Bliss) did

"Still would have been nice." 

"Aww. Cheer up. You'll feel better after a couple drinks." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to who knows where. 

_'Its gonna be a long night'_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Becky's P.O.V**

 

Leah and I walked through the doors of the club. It wasn't too crowded but enough to make me feel self concious in this dress. I slowed my pace. Should've never worn it. 

"Beck, come on." She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bar. "Two shots of Tequila and two Mudslides. Straws please. Thank you." She turned to me. You look amazing. Don't worry so much." 

"Jeans are my forte. Not this." I pointed at the dress. The bartender slid the drinks in front of us. "Just weird. Feels like everyone's watching me." 

"That's not true." She drank her shot. "Only about half the guys are looking." She grabbed her drink and leaned on the counter facing the people. I quickly drank my shot and grabbed the other drink. "It's really not that bad. You get attention in the ring. Pretend it's that." I shrugged drinking some of the coffee alcohol beverage. "Anyway, you see Kev anywhere? I was supposed to meet him here and some guys from work." 

"KO?" She nodded. I looked around for a bit when my eyes landed on the last person I expected... 

"Ooo I see them." She once again grabbed my arm, nearly making me drop my drink. She dragged me, ignoring my resistance, to a table in the back. I stood back. The guys

Matt

Fergal (Finn)

Kevin

And _Jeff...._

 

Greetings were fairly quick.

"How long have you guys been here?" 

"Half an hour....maybe." Fergal guessed. All the other guys snickered.

"Almost an hour and a half actually. Them two haven't been here. More like Gaga Land." Kevin spoke.

"Oh hush. They're fine." Leah said as she pushed her way beside Kevin. Everyone was sitting...but me. "You can sit, too, Beck. Jeffy doesn't bite. Do you Jeff?" He slowly looked up from his phone. 

"I don't think so." 

"See. Sit." I slowly sat down on the couch keeping a fair distance between us...or tried. Wasn't very much room left.  "Fabulous." She smiled. 

✳✳✳✳✳

**A Few Hours Later**

We've been at the club for nearly 3 hours. Fergal and Matt were on the dance floor dancing and grinding. Kevin and Leah....I don't really know where they went. Me and Jeff were in the exact same spot. That didn't last long. Jeff stood stretching lightly...

"I think I'll get another drink. You want one?" 

"I...uh sure. I'll come, too...if that's okay." He nodded. I stood and followed behind him. "You and Matt did really amazing by the way...I mean congratulations on your win...I mean welcome back...?" He chuckled.

"Thanks." He stopped at the bar and ordered 2 drinks, one of something I never heard of. When the bartender returned with the drinks he handed me one. "You grew up from the last time I saw you." 

"Yeah...it's been 4 years." I sipped the blue drink. "What is this?"

"It's just something. What've you be-" His phone chimed. "Sorry." He does something with his phone before shutting it off. He mumbled under his breath before putting it in his pocket. "Matt and Fergal left." He quickly drank his glass. " I think I should be heading to the hotel. Need a ride? Book an Uber together." 

"I don't know. Leah. Wherever she is..."

"You'd rather stand by yourself waiting? I think she on the other hand will be fine with Kevin." I tapped the glass thinking. 

"I guess. Okay. We can go." He took my glass and finished it off and sat both down on the counter. He pulled out his phone and clicked a few buttons. I didn't realise how long I was staring until we locked eyes. 

"You okay? Drank too much?" I slowly nodded. 

"I think that's probably true." I looked away. He laughed and I nearly fainted. 

"Good news, the Uber is outside. So... after you?" I started walking to the exit feeling....i dunno. Intoxicated? Nervous? Both? I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I blushed lightly as we walked outside and just like he said. The Uber was already here. We quickly got in and drove the distance up the hotel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know much didn't happen this chapter but chapter there it begins 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Morning** **11am**

I slowly sat up massaging my temples.  
"Never listening to Leah again." I mumbled as I got up and dragged myself to the bathroom. I switched on the shower and undressed. I stepped in the shower letting the water wash away some of the achy feeling. After a while I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I don't know how long I was in but by the time I got out I had fifteen messages. Most were from Fergie apologising and Leah persuading me again. One from my dad.

**From:Dad**  
**You're still number one sweetie. ❤**

 

**To Dad:**  
**Thanks Dad. Love you.**

 

I smiled. I responded to Leah and Fergal saying I'll talk to them soon. I was about to sit my phone down when another message came through. Unknown number. 

 

**From: Unknown**  
**Making sure ur ok. Pills on the bedside table. -Jeff**

 

Jeff...  
I grinned as I saved his number and replied.

 

**To: Jeff**  
**Im fine and thank you**

 

I didn't know what to think. Maybe he's just nice like that. I was pulled from my thoughts when a knock sounded. I got up and peeked through the peephole, Leah. I pulled open the door and she came in followed by Fergal...Matt...and Jeff. Bloody hell. 

 

"Where's your clothes?" Leah asked as she fell on the bed. My face burned red as I ran to the bathroom. I groaned embarrassed. 

 

**Jeff's POV**

 

I watched as Leah laid sprawled on Rebecca's bed. We all did.  
"Maybe since you're a girl....you can give her some clothes, yeah?" Fergal motioned to Rebecca's bag.  
"You're more of a girl than me. You can do it." She smiled and went back to her phone. I don't get how she could be friends with her.  
"Babe. Just go ahead." Matt mumbled a few things to him before he went and grabbed her bag. After a few moments he disappeared into the bathroom.

 

**Becky's POV**

 

"Thanks, Fergie. I didn't know you were all out there." I slipped on my underclothes before dropping the towel. I rummaged through my bag for an outfit.  
"I know you didn't. If it makes you feel better I didn't look." He smiled, I burst out laughing.  
"Thank you." I slipped on the outfit . "What do you think?" 

"Dressing to impress? Not your style but I like it. Who's the lucky guy?" I blushed.  
"HURRY YOUR ASSES. IM HUNGRY." Fergie rolled his eyes.  
"C'mon." I brushed my hair up and grabbed my bag and hung my towel.  Opened the door and all eyes were on me. I dropped my stuff. "Hey, Matty." I hugged him.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm alright." I pulled back. "Hi, Jeff." He waved slightly. I looked away quickly. "Leah."  
"Hey bestie." She got up and grabbed my hand pulling me out the door. "We have to do something. Anything." Footsteps followed so I guess they belonged to the guys.  
"You and Fergie left me last night. You think I wanna do something else?"  
"It'll be different. I was thinking a movie." She leaned close to me and whispered. "Maybe Jeff can sit next to you." My eyes widened.  
"How did you know?" I whispered back.  
"Your face tells it all. Plus I've known you forever. Your face gets pink and you fidget. You can't even look at me. Anyway, movie it is. I'll be my bossy self and handle everything. 

 

**********

 

No one had said a word as Leah did her thing. Even though she was bossy everything usually turned out okay. At breakfast I say next to Jeff.

 

_Matt ↪Fergal↘_  
_Rebecca    booth arrangement                       Leah ↩Jeff↙_

 

Car ride:

 

Driver    Leah  
Matt      Fergal  
Jeff    Rebecca

 

7 pm Movies:

 

Leah Jeff Rebecca Fergal Matt

 

  
No one's said a thing so far.  
"What movie is this?" I leaned forward so I could see Leah.  
"50 First Dates. Soooo romantic." She winked at me and got up. "I gotta go. Meeting Kevin. Have fun but not too much." I groaned as she left. The lights went off on cue and the movie started. I sat back and started watching.

 

*********

 

So killing Leah for this. Movie is so cheesy. I turned to Fergal.... Make out session or what. I sighed and sat back only to find the couple in front of me going at it, too.

 

"Kinda hard to focus on the movie." I turned to Jeff. I lost focus for a small second before nodding.  
"Yeah. Practically getting it on in public." He chuckled and I looked away and smiled. It went quiet until he spoke again.  
"Wanna get outta here?"  
"What about Fergie and Matt?" He leaned forward and looked at the couple...  
"What about them?" I don't know if it was suppose to be funny or not but I laughed.  
"Okay." We both got up and quietly left the theater.  
"What you wanna do?" I shrugged.  
"We could get ice cream." I started walking. I was at the door when I realised he wasn't behind me. I turned and saw he was on his phone. I waited until he finished and walked to me.  
"We can walk. It's not far."  
"Cool." We started walking towards the ice cream shop. A few people recognized us and asked for autographs and pictures. It wasn't until we were at the shop that someone asked us to take one together. Becky Lynch. I am Becky Lynch. I wrapped my arm around him and posed.  He didn't seem to mind. As soon as the picture was taken we proceeded to get ice cream.  
"What can I get you?"  
"Double scoop extra fudge." I stepped back.  
"Double plain vanilla." He paid for the ice cream and we sat at an empty booth. "What happened Beck?" I looked up at him confused. "You remember when we'd hang out in the basement. You, me, Matt, Fergal and Leah? That was what 10...15 years ago." "15...and a half." I sat my spoon down. "I was 16. The youngest there."  
"What changed?"  
"You and Matt. You were discovered and the rest forgotten." I looked up at him. "Matt called me, Leah and Fergal the first few years. Then just Fergal." I shrugged. "But that doesn't matter. We're together again." I smiled and ate my ice cream. It was quiet once again.  
"I'm sorry."  
"What for?"  
"Not calling....but know I didn't forget. I could never forget you." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Becky Jeff fic. There will be other couples but the main focus is them.


End file.
